


Real

by Patchkin



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Henry is a good dad who loves his ink son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchkin/pseuds/Patchkin
Summary: Bendy loves being read to at bedtime, and Henry equally loves reading to him. Tonight's story has Bendy thinking.





	Real

When Henry had the expendable income for it, he occasionally liked to buy children's books.

  
When Joey called him childish for it and said he was wasting his money, Henry would say it was market research, and besides, he could do what he wanted with his paycheck. Which wasn't a lie, it was useful to know what kind of stories were popular currently, and they provided the occasional spark of inspiration.

  
And if he was honest, he enjoyed having someone to cuddle up with and read them to.

  
Bendy's arrival had been a shock of course, but the staff of Joey Drew Studios had quickly become used to the little ink blot, holding affection for him even, Henry especially. He was his creator, he loved him from his first appearance on the page of his sketchbook, why should that stop when he had been brought into the real world, shady circumstances aside? The little toon following the animator around like a duckling certainly didn't hurt either.

  
Then came the issue of night time.

Bendy didn't like being left on his own in the studio, when it was dark, and quiet, and there was no one to cause mischief for or to hold him when he needed a hug. Henry would have brought him home had Joey not been very firm about Bendy not leaving the building. Henry would also definitely have disregarded that and snuck Bendy out, had he not shared an apartment with the man.

And so after several teary reunions on a morning, Henry had convinced Wally to help him lug an old armchair he was quite fond of into the break room, and he started spending his nights there with Bendy. So he had to give up sleeping in a bed, so what? Priorities and all that. The armchair was comfy enough anyway, especially with Bendy tucked under his chin.

It had been Henry to suggest a story before bed. While it was initially a foreign concept to Bendy, it quickly became that he absolutely would not sleep without one. He _adored_ being read to, whether it was something short and sweet to send him off peacefully, or an adventure that tired him out and left him with exciting dreams he could regale the staff with in the morning. He couldn't get enough, wicking up so many stories like a sponge, slowly learning how to read for himself, though truthfully, he much preferred Henry to read to him. Other workers at Joey Drew Studios sometimes read to him too, which was nice, but Henry's voice was light and airy, comforting, perfect for bedtime stories. It helped that Henry did fun voices too.

  
It was a new story tonight, about a little rabbit toy, and Bendy was loving it. There were some difficult words he wasn't familiar with, but as always Henry patiently explained every one. He ran his fingers delicately over the illustrations, letting Henry's soft narration wash over him, enraptured with the tale of this soft toy becoming Real.

When Henry finished he assumed Bendy had fallen asleep already, as he had gone quiet. However as he set the book aside, he noticed he was indeed still awake, looking like he was thinking about something.

"Hey, Bendy, you okay? I can practically hear the gears in your head turning buddy." There was no response for a few seconds, until Bendy turned to gaze up at him.

"Henry? Am I real?" The man sat up straight, pulling the cartoon into his lap gently.

"...Why would you think you're not real Bendy?" He looked down at his fidgeting hands a little nervously.

"Um, I just thought... the rabbit turned from a toy into a real rabbit at the end... and... I used to be a drawing, but now I'm here, but..." He gestured a little, as if trying to find the words. "I'm made of ink right? Is that... any more real than being ink on paper?...Henry, I don't feel very real sometimes..." Henry thought for a moment, before taking Bendy's hands in his and leaning in.

  
"Can I tell you a secret Bendy?" Bendy tilted his head before nodding. "I don't feel very real sometimes either." The little toon gasped in an overly exaggerated manner, earning a chuckle.

"Henry! Of course you're real! How could you not be!?"

"Oh? How you you be so sure I'm real then?" Bendy flailed a little.

"Well because... you're right in front of me aren't you? I can touch you," he emphasised that with a little pat on Henry's arm. "And and... you're warm and you can... think and talk and... how can you not think you're real!?" Henry chuckled again.

"Why Bendy... I do believe I can safely say the exact same things about you!" Bendy stopped to think about that. "And if that's what being real is, there's no doubt you're just as real as I am, right?" He slowly gave Henry a nod, realising he couldn't really fault that logic. Henry held Bendy's head gently in his hands, giving the devil a rub that got him giggling softly. "Besides, it's impossible for you to not be real when I love you so so much." He placed his hands over Henry's, laughing, sepia blush ruddying his cheeks.

"I love you too Henry!" They sat and laughed together a while, the animator peppering his face with a few kisses, before eventually Bendy was yawning and struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Okay buddy, I think it's bedtime."

  
With that, Bendy happily cuddled up into Henry's chest as he pulled a blanket over the both of them. He smiled, hearing Bendy's whistly snoring already, and felt a little more real with him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded of one of my favourite short stories recently, The Velveteen Rabbit, and like honestly? Thinking about it in conjunction with BATIM... oof, ouch, my heart.  
> I just love content where Henry and Bendy have the wholesome father/son relationship they deserve.


End file.
